


Winter Formal

by SmallGrumpy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGrumpy/pseuds/SmallGrumpy
Summary: Peter: The winter formal is coming up at my schoolTony: Nice kid, are you going to ask anyone?Peter:Peter: ms. Romanoff, would you like to go to the dance with me?Tony: I don't think-Nat: *staring down Tony* Of course, Peterthis is a one shot my friend sent me





	Winter Formal

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy! if you have anything you want me to write then let me know.

It was a week before Winter formal and, Peter Parker, was freaking out. He hadn’t planned to go, but MJ and Ned had insisted he go to “social with normal people of his own age, other than them.” 

He really didn’t understand this because he hung out with them, and he was in decathlon. Therefor he socialized with people of his own age. But he supposed that what they were getting at was that he needed to spend less time with the avengers. 

He had been spending a significant amount of time with them since he began living there part time. Aunt May had been doing great, everything was going fine until she got a promotion. Peter had already been staying at the Tower every Friday night and he would stay a few nights at the compound every few weeks or so. So when aunt May got her promotion and she had to work longer hours, for more days, and at a different hospital half the time, it made perfect sense for Peter to just stay with Mr Stark while she was away. 

The only issue with this is that, as much as Peter loved the Avengers - he really did they were basically family - it was difficult for Peter to do other things because he couldn't just say, “Hey lets hang out! Oh where? The Avengers tower.” 

That would point some very unwanted attention to both The Avengers and himself. It wasn’t that big of a sacrifice considering Peter really did have only 2 friends. Now don’t get him wrong, his 2 friends were the best friends he could have, but it didn’t really help his “friend making.” 

So Peter had made the executive decision to spend a large part of his free time at the tower, which in turn meant with The Avengers. 

Peter loved the Avengers and he was still amazed that somehow he, Peter Benjamin Parker, had been let into their little family so easily. Mr Stark, Mr Rogers and Bucky had really become his pseudo parents. Mr Stark probably more so than the rest but still, when he was struggling with homework he would go to whomever was closest. It was the same when he had nightmares, and if he couldn’t come get them because his fears had such a strong iron grip on him, all 3 of them would come into his room. They would pile into his bed and watch whatever they found interesting on is laptop. 

Clint and Sam were more like the fun uncles. They would plan pranks with him and take him out to get ice cream when he really should be studying for his advanced biology test the next day. Uncle Rhodey, who really was the only one with a designated title was just that, his uncle. He was the fun uncle and the advice uncle. Peter adored Rhodey and he wanted to be just like him once he got older. Everyone always focused on Tony and how smart he was, but Uncle Rhodey was smart too. Bruce was fun too, Peter would go down to his lab whenever he could and help Bruce with whatever project he could. He wasn’t able to help very often because Steve was always worried that Peter would get hurt. 

Miss Natasha and Wanda were Peters go to for comfort whenever Tony, Steve, and Bucky were away or otherwise preoccupied. Because despite popular belief Miss Natasha and Wanda were actually very sweet and soft. They just didn’t like to appear vulnerable, except with Peter. He was always the exception. 

Vision and Thor were more distant, still super nice but Thor was away so often and vision was an android. When Thor was there, Peter always felt happy cause Thor brought so much light into the tower. And he would always great Peter with a crushing hug. Vision was just as fun when he wasn’t following Wanda around like a lost puppy. Peter tried to teach him to cook and bake a few times, but after that one time they caught a pan on fire, they were banned from the kitchen without adequate supervision. 

But back to the point, it was a week before Winter Formal and Peter had not gotten a date. He did have an idea though, Miss Natasha always liked him and she was really pretty, and nice, and she could teach him how to dance. 

So he made a plan, On tonight after school Peter would ask miss Natasha. If she said no, he could always play it off as a joke. 

 

Peter sat on the couch between Mr Stark and Bucky, Steve, Sam and Clint were on a mission, which made Peter slightly less nervous considering he wouldn’t doubt that they would tease him mercilessly for this.

“So um, the Winter Formal is coming up at my school.” Peter announced looking down into his lap. 

“Nice kid, are you going to ask anyone?” Tony asked, he was genuinely curious considering this was the first time he had even heard of this dance. 

“Well, um I was wondering if um, ms. Romanoff, would you like to go to the dance with me?” He stuttered with his words but, he did make brief eye contact with her at the end of his question before looking back into his lap. 

Trying to save the kid from his embarrassment Tony started talking - “I don’t think-” - but he was interrupted. 

Natasha stared at Tony right in the eyes when she answered, “Of course. I would love to Peter.”

He blushed immediately before he sputtered a response, “oh um, great thanks Miss Natasha.”

Tony sat there mouth open in shock, while bucky tried to hide his smile behind his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I AM VERY VERY SORRY ABOUT MY OTHER STORY BUT I AM GOING THROUGH SOME STUFF AND I AM NOT REALLY IN THE RIGHT MINDSET TO WRITE SOOOOOOO I THOUGHT I WOULD START SMALL.


End file.
